


Похоть

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Локи сосет, как дорогая шлюха.





	Похоть

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь:  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Локи сосет, как дорогая шлюха. Берёт на всю длину, сглатывает в нужное время, а потом и вовсе выпускает член изо рта и проходится языком по всем чувствительным местам. Тору иногда кажется, что если Локи постарается чуть сильнее обычного, то доведет его до пика за минуту. Когда он высказывает это предположение вслух, Локи лишь улыбается, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
— Неужели ты думаешь, что сейчас продержался больше?

Локи любит, когда его трахают в рот. Это случается редко (потому что, в основном, он предпочитает контролировать всё сам), но иногда он кладёт руку Тора себе на затылок и открывает рот, глядя прямо в глаза, так, блять, невинно хлопая ресницами. Он пропускает в глотку, не обращая внимания на выступившие слёзы, позволяет дергать себя за волосы и издает настолько неприличные звуки, что Тору, бывает, становится неловко.

Руками Локи владеет не хуже, чем ртом. Облизывает собственную ладонь, а затем опускает ее на член Тора. Двигает кулаком сначала мучительно медленно, затем ускоряется и намеренно сбивается с постоянного темпа, чтобы видеть эту предоргазменную судоругу на чужом лице особенно чётко. Чтобы довести до исступления, а потом наблюдать, как семя Тора выплеснется наружу, как оно испачкает руки и одежду. Может, даже лицо.

Локи всегда отдаётся полностью. Он разводит ноги в стороны, а если Тор медлит, подталкивает его в спину с помощью своих чар. Терпит боль проникновения, не тратя лишнего времени на растяжку, царапает Тору спину, кусается, стонет, двигаясь навстречу, а на особо рьяных толчках бьётся головой о спинку кровати, требует чего-то несвязным языком и бьёт Тора по заднице пяткой, как только тот вздумает замедлиться. Или седлает его и задает свои правила игры. Откидывает назад голову, чтобы волосы спадали на спину, и закрывает глаза, чтобы ощущать только звуки и запахи. Так, кажется, его тело становится чувствительнее, живее. Он стонет снова и снова, а потом принимает в себя семя Тора, который, как и всегда, не может продержаться слишком долго.

Локи переполнен похотью, грязной страстью. Желанием не только владеть, но и принадлежать кому-то.

Но во всех мирах об этом знает лишь один человек. И Локи уверен, что он никому не расскажет.


End file.
